The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Promise
It was a peaceful day in The Pridelands. Rafiki was currently mixing herbs and murmuring to himself in his tree. He was waiting for Nita to come join him and help sort the herbs he'd gathered. Suddenly, Rafiki felt a gentle breeze. "Hello, Mufasa" he said. He chuckled and bent his head to examine the borage leaves. "Rafiki, Nita must be told of her destiny and be given the guidance she needs to follow it" Mufasa said. Rafiki's expression grew curious as he spotted a wilting leaf amongst the fresh ones he'd collected. "It is time." Rafiki murmured. Rafiki glanced up. He chuckled as he heard Simba's pawsteps approaching his tree. "Come on up, Simba!" He called. When Simba had entered Rafiki's tree, Rafiki embraced him warmly and gestured for him to settle down. "What's going on, Rafiki?" Simba asked. "It's finally time for Nita to become my apprentice" Rafiki said. Simba glanced up. "Rafiki, Nita can't possibly be ready. She's still a cub." He said. Rafiki whacked Simba's shoulder playfully. "Nita has a remarkable gift for healing, I know you've all noticed it." He said gently. Simba sighed. Suddenly, they heard Nita approaching Rafiki's tree. Simba and Rafiki exchanged a glance. "I'll tell her, she needs to hear it from me" Simba said. Rafiki nodded. "Come on up, Nita!" He called. Nita bounded excitingly into Rafiki's tree. "Hi Rafiki, I'm ready to help you today." She said. She stopped suddenly when she saw Simba. "What're you doing here, Papa?" She asked. She moved forward and nuzzled Simba's foreleg. Simba bent down and returned her affection. "Nita, we need to talk." He said gently. Nita's gaze shifted between Simba and Rafiki. "What's wrong?" She asked. Simba sighed. "You've been chosen to become Rafiki's apprentice, Grandpa sent a sign to Rafiki so you can fulfill your destiny" Simba explained patiently. Nita backed away. Finally, Nita bounded out of Rafiki's tree and headed back to Pride Rock. Simba and Rafiki exchanged a glance, and Simba rushed after Nita. When Nita reached Pride Rock, she found Sarabi and Nala resting outside the den. They exchanged a glance when they saw Nita coming towards them. Nala stood up and guided Nita over to Sarabi. She pulled Nita into her paws and bent to nuzzle Nita's cheek. "What's wrong, Nita?" She asked. Nita burrowed deeper into Nala's pelt. "Grandpa sent a sign, I've been chosen to become Rafiki's apprentice" Nita confessed. "Really?" Sarabi asked gently. Nita nodded shakily. "Papa says it's my destiny" she said. Sarabi and Nala exchanged another glance. Sarabi stood up. "I'll go fetch Kora and Vitani" she said. Nala nodded. Sarabi nuzzled Nita's cheek and entered the den. Suddenly, Simba rushed up to them. He settled beside Nala and leaned over to nuzzle Nita. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Nita" he said gently. Kora and Vitani approached the group, and settled beside Simba. They exchanged tense glances with Nala and Sarabi. "I've always helped Rafiki sort herbs, and I know I have a knack for it but I didn't realize this was my destiny" Nita said. Vitani leaned over and rubbed her muzzle against Nita's cheek. "Your father and I love you, Nita and we'll support any decision you make" she said gently. She gazed past Nita, and exchanged a glance with Kiara. Kiara nodded and padded forward, with Kion following. They settled beside Kora. Simba and Nala exchanged a glance.. "Nita, Nana and I love you and we'll always be here whenever you need us" Simba said. Nita smiled. "Thanks Papa" she said. Kata and Maya approached the group. Maya was holding Marigold by the scruff. She bent down and deposited her with Sarafina. "What's going on?" Kata asked. Vitani and Kiara exchanged another glance. "Nita's been chosen to become Rafiki's apprentice, Mother" Kora said. Kata scowled as her gaze rested on Vitani. "Nita's not a princess but she still holds a position of importance" she said. There was a tense silence at her words. Finally, Nita broke the silence. "Mom, can I take a walk?" She asked. Vitani nodded. "Sure" she said. Nita bade goodbye to her family and headed outside. She decided to go to Hapuna Valley to seek advice from Mufasa. When Nita reached Hapuna Valley, she settled herself down underneath a baobab tree. "Grandpa, I need to talk to you!" She called. She shuddered as Mufasa's spirit embraced her. "Darling, something is troubling you" Mufasa said. "You probably know what's happened" Nita said. Mufasa nodded. "I've been watching you, Nita. You are about to embark on a great journey and discover more then you've imagined about yourself" he said. "Grandpa, I know I have a knack for organizing herbs and I've impressed my family with my skills but I don't think I have what it takes to become a shaman." Nita confessed. Mufasa's expression softened. ''"''Don't be afraid, Nita. Trust your instincts." He said gently. Nita nodded. "Thanks Grandpa" she said. She bade goodbye to Mufasa and headed back to Pride Rock As Nita walked home, she began to sing quietly under her breath. : Life, life is a circle I'm told : And as the story unfolds : I'm feelin' stronger every day : So right here, here's where I stand : And now I know who I am : No longer feel turned upside down : Deep down, maybe I knew : Someday my dreams could come true : And everyone looking up to me : Will see who I was born to be : It is time to face the world on my own : It is time for something bigger than I've ever known : No need to wonder, the choice is done : Now I believe I truly am the one Nita's expression brightened as she approached Pride Rock and entered her cave. She found her parents inside with Mari. Sarafina was with them. "Hi Nona" Nita said happily. She rushed forward and nuzzled Sarafina's foreleg. "Are you okay, Nita?" Kora asked. "I'm fine Daddy" Nita said. Vitani stood up and deposited Mari with Sarafina. "Nita, Mari isn't old enough to know about your position." She said. Nita nodded.Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics